


When Draco Fell in Love

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loves of Draco Malfoy, aged five to twenty-six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Draco Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to celebrate my muse's birthday. I hope people like it. Happy 31st, Draco. Epilogue-compliant, for those who care about that sort of thing.

When Draco was five, he fell in love for the first time.

Diamond was a Siamese cat with silver points he got for his birthday. He took her everywhere with him in his bag until she got too big. After she outgrew it, he carried her on his shoulder or in his arms. They explored the world together, their own little kingdom.

She disappeared shortly before his ninth birthday. He knew in his childish way, she would never return. His father's offer to get another did nothing to help the hole she left in his heart.

He cried for weeks.

\-- * * * --

When Draco was twelve, he fell in love again.

Unfortunately, this time, it was with someone he already hated. Had hated for years. But how could he hate someone who spoke parseltongue? And how dare someone who wasn't in Slytherin be able to speak their founder's language?

He never acted on it, though.

It took days for the anger at Potter for knowing it to fade. It took weeks for the hunger to hear it again to dim. The need for Potter himself never quite went away. Not even after his marriage. No matter how much he wanted it to.

\-- * * * --

When Draco was almost seventeen, he had his first sexual experience.

It had been a horrible year. Nothing had gone right, and the thought of killing kept him from sleeping all year.

The night Dumbledore died was the worst of his life. He had failed.

Severus stayed with him after, watching him during the nightmares, the rages, and the tears.

When Severus kissed him, Draco felt free for the first time since his father had gone to Azkaban.

For Draco, it was perfect. It was also their only time together. Severus refused to repeat it.

And then he was gone.

\-- * * * --

Draco was twenty-six when he fell in love again—with his son.

The night he was born, Scorpius slept in his arms, lips pursed to suck, blissful in sleep the way only the young are able. Every inch of him Malfoy, from the soft shock of near-white hair to the soft, pale skin, and even the shape of his eyes and nose. And, he had been assured, the blue of his eyes would fade to silver in time.

Before Scorpius's birth, Draco had needed and even wanted an heir, but the idea had been an abstract concept. Something he needed to continue the Malfoy name. Something to make the Malfoy name respectable again. He had never considered the connection it would bring, or how it would make him feel.

Meeting Scorpius had been a shock, in spite of nine months of planning, preparation and expectation. He'd not thought he'd feel this connection; certainly not immediately. And not to the degree he did, despite having only known him for moments.

Draco knew he would do anything for his son. Whatever it took, so Scorpius never suffered the way Draco had.

Now, only Scorpius mattered.

And Draco would do anything for him.


End file.
